Oracles Of Olympus
by W.A.R1989
Summary: 6000 years ago, the Titans were sealed in Tartarus, after being defeated by the Olympians. Today, the soul lock is breaking and they are returning, our only hope are the Oracles of this century, but how can they save the world, when they can't even trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Oracles of Olympus: Episode Zero  
**** Prelude to War**

6,000 years ago before the age of skyscrapers, before the age of human dominance, there was a war for the world between the Titans, the gods of the Old World and the Olympians, the ambitious children of the Titans. The two factions' warred non-stop for centuries until Zeus, leader of the Olympians, ended the war in a decisive victory for the Olympians with his overwhelming power. Because the Titans were still too strong to destroy outright Zeus orders Hephaestus to construct a special prison to keep the Titans in Tartarus, the realm of souls, damned for eternity, using a lock that could only be opened using one million human souls. With the prison completed, the Olympians and humans enjoyed centuries of peace. It was thought or at least hoped that the terrible war, a war that razed the earth, would never be started again. However, little did they know that an Oracle, a servant to the Gods, would betray them, all for the sake of reuniting with a person whose fate was sealed when he became an Oracle.

_**?:**_ To think that Soul Lock would expire as soon as it did. This is really a disaster. Hephaestus, how long until the Soul Lock completely erodes? _**Hephaestus: **_ Hard to say, Lord Zeus, at times the erosion seem to slow down, but then speed up days later. Hephaestus, member of the Olympus, god of fire and the best blacksmith in Olympus, responsible for the now eroding Soul Lock that keeps the Titans in their prison. _**Hephaestus:**_ What I want to know is what is causing this to happen, I built that damned lock to be perfect, to think my talents would be wasted like this. _**Zeus:**_ Calm yourself, my son, if there is an outside power responsible for this, we will destroy it. _**Hephaestus:**_ But how? You know as well as I do that we can't interfere in the mortal realm, not without throwing the whole realm out of balance. _**Zeus:**_ Then we will have to rely on them then. _**Hephaestus:**_ You mean….? _**Zeus:**_ Yes, we will make Oracles and they will investigate what is happening to the Soul Lock and destroy it. Hephaestus, call our brothers and sisters it is time to nip this problem in the bud. _**Hephaestus:**_ It shall be done, my lord.

_**To be continued in part2…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oracles of Olympus: Episode One  
****A Goddess' Strength & a Mother's Regret**

A week later, by Zeus' order, an Olympian Summit was called. Rarely have all twelve of the Olympians meet on Olympus, only on one occasion, the war against the Titans. This was a debate whether to involve the mortals in their war once again. However, there were some that were reluctant to involve the mortal, but for one it was personal. A week before the summit in the mortal realm, while Zeus and Hephaestus were discussing the incident with the Soul Lock, one was about to make a heart wrenching decision. "The Titans will return and when they do, the mortal realm will be a battlefield, but do I really want involve him, even if it is to protect him?" the voice said sadly. While the goddess contemplates her decision, she hears a hated, familiar voice. "My, my second guessing yourself? Not real becoming of a goddess of wisdom, eh Athena?" the voice said tauntingly. Soon after hearing that voice, Athena's eyes went from worrying to cold. "What do you want, Ares? " Athena said coldly. Are s, the god of war, appeared out of thin air, with a smile as chilling as his aura. "Bravo, very good Athena, you haven't lost a step in six thousand years." Ares said while clapping his hands. In this emotional moment, Athena was in no mood for Ares' taunting. " . ?" Athena said, growing more and angrier. Ares, not moved by her anger calmly delivered his message. "You came all the way here to tell me this? I already know of this" Athena said. Ares is slightly surprised at her response, but remembers how close Athena is to Zeus' counsel. "Oh, if so, I'm guessing you've chosen your oracle already?" said Ares approaching Athena. Athena readies her blade, but stopped when Ares stopped at the ledge. Athena and Ares have never been allies; in fact if it weren't for the treaty of peace, which forbids gods, especially gods as powerful as the Olympians, from warring against one another, they would have fought a long time ago. "So that's him, interesting choice, but I wonder how he would feel to find that the one who chose him was in fact his…" Athena interrupted Ares with her blade at Ares' throat. "If you don't want to invite my wrath, you won't finish that sentence" Athena said angrily. "My, such a temper, you should really watch it, unless someone watches it for you." Ares said calmly with his blade at Athena's throat. "Just try it, you're not the only god of war here" Athena said unimpressed. Ares just smile and retreats his blade. "As much as I want to wipe the floor with your smug face, I can't do it, lucky you. I just came here to deliver a message." He says turning away," oh do try to be on time, the old man can tolerate a lot of things, but he won't tolerate a god ignoring his orders, again." He left, just as quickly as he appeared. Calmed, she looks back at the city. "I'm sorry; it was never my intention to get you involved with our foolishness. If you wish, you can hate me just like him. Whatever happens, know that I am proud of you, my son." With that message, Athena returned to Olympus, with tears in her eyes, knowing that she sent her only son off to war and maybe condemning him to his death. And so a week later, Zeus's decree, all Olympians met for the summit to discuss the erosion of the Soul Lock and the approaching threat of the Titans. By unanimous decision, the Olympians agreed to send their choice of mortal off to war starting their pre-emptive strike. The Second Olympian/Titan war has begun.

**It begins….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oracles of Olympus: Episode 2  
****21****st**** Century Oracles pt.1**

Oracles, servants to the gods, on their hand a mark, this glyph is the symbols of the gods who chosen them. In the world of planes, guns, or tanks, you would think mankind would have no need for the Oracles, but then again it has been 6,000 years since they known the terror of the Titans. It has been a month since the Olympians made their decision to involve the mortals in their war. To prepare for the upcoming conflict, one Oracle makes an ambitious choice, to unite the Olympian Oracles.

"You sure he's here?" the man said looking at the city. The man was on a mission, a mission that was meant to be suicide, however he was determine to see it through. "It would be nice if we found him quickly, the Ghouls aren't becoming easier to fight, Hephaestus." A dozen creatures dead on the scorched floor surrounded the man's feet. "Found him yet?" he said impatiently.

"You're a talkative one, aren't you, Ashton?" Hephaestus complained. Hephaestus appeared in a burst of flame. "Yes, Lord Zeus' Oracle is in that city before you, I can sense his power anywhere," he said. He quickly looked the other way as if he noticed something. "Hold Ashton, it seems there are more Ghouls on the way, this time in the city, you'd better hurry."

"Got it, oh by the way, it's Ash, not Ashton," Ash complained. He hurried to city, looking to rescue Zeus' Oracle, not knowing that the Ghouls have already tracked down the new oracle. Hephaestus shook his and returned to Olympus wish him luck.

"Get away!" a voice yelled. A lone man was on the bridge surrounded by Ghouls. The bridge was damaged from the fighting with the cars being engulfed in a sea of flames. "Shit, they keep coming faster than I can kill them." One of the Ghouls leapt at the man from behind. "Crap!" A flaming pillar smashes into the Ghoul.

The man looked on as the Ghoul dissolved into dust. "Watch your back, kid; you came close to losing your head." Ash said sternly. The Ghouls focused their attention from their prey to Ash and surrounded him. "Scorch the Earth, Thera!" Ash yelled. Ash's glyph glows and a horned figure appear in front of him. "Thera, time to play," he said with a grin.

**To be continued in Episode 3….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oracles of Olympus: Episode 3  
****21****st**** Century Oracles pt. 2**

The Familiar, servants of the Oracles, a fusion of the mortal spirit and the Gods' power given form. When an Oracles is in danger, the Familiar will answer the call for good or for ill. Ash called his Familiar, Thera, a bull as black as night with horns as bright as the hottest flames. He had come to the city to look for Zeus' oracles, only to be surrounded by Ghouls.

"Thera, charge!" Ash yelled. Thera lower his horns and charged at full speed, goring multiple Ghouls. Ash summoned his hammer and struck it on the ground, creating a shockwave of flames. "Well, what are you waiting for? Summon your Familiar, kid!" Ash yelled.

My name is Aiden, not kid!" he complained. Aiden struck down four more ghouls with his chakrams. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have a familiar, whatever that is" Aiden said while killing more ghouls. Ash nodded his head in disbelief.

_"Shit, are you kidding me?"_ he thought. The bridge was a sea of flames, turning the once proud bridge into a battle-scarred terrain. "Hey kid, just stay back and handle the stragglers," he said. Aiden wanted to protest, but the ghouls kept on interrupting. "Thera, let's go!" he ordered charging into battle.

Just as the Oracles set their plan into motion, a bus flew out of nowhere, and cries of distress could be heard. "Crap, fire guy, there are people still on the bridge," Aiden yelled at Ash. Ash nodded and ordered Thera to save the bus. A giant ghoul then charged at Ash. "Watch out!" he yelled.

"Damn, a Behemoth, sorry kid I got my hands full over here," Ash said dodging the Behemoth's blows. Thera mows down the ghouls trying to get at the bus, but is slowed down each time. _"Shit, Thera's not going to make it!"_ he thought. Aiden tries to get to the bus himself, but is blocked from his destination.

With the Oracles and Thera occupied with the ghouls, the full of people comes dangerously close to falling. "NO!" Aiden yelled with a horrified gaze. Aiden starts to glow and blows back the ghouls surrounding him, and his glyph starts to glow, a winged figure appeared. "Ride the Lightning, Zephyrus!" he yelled. The lightning eagle springs into action.

**To be concluded in Part 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oracles of Olympus: Episode 4  
****21****st**** Century Oracles: Conclusion**

The Soul Lock, the mystical lock that now holds the Titans. But a lock, even as powerful as the Soul Lock, needs keys. The seven keys, Alpha, Fury, Deimos, Nemesis, Thanatos, Morpheus, and Omega unlock the lock using the souls of mortals, were hidden away in different locations after the war. One has been found and a new front has opened in the war.

Zephyrus raced to save the bus full of innocents on Aiden's orders. The Ghouls never stood a chance, not with the speed the eagle was given out, and one by one each turned to dust. Ash looked on surprised, but he was impressed and gave Aiden an approving grin. "Let's go, ki- I mean Aiden," Ash said.

As Ash and Aiden fight the Behemoth, Hephaestus looks on above the bridge seeing his investment in action. "Hello, old friend," a voice calls out. Hephaestus eyes widen with surprise as he knew the voice. A man appears in black flames. "Did you miss me?" he said tauntingly. The man looks down at the battlefield and his face twisted to a face of disgust. "Disgusting little monkeys," he muttered coldly.

"Prometheus, why are you here?" Hephaestus said as he attacks him. Crimson flames erupt from his hammer, but Prometheus smiled and absorbed Hephaestus' flames into himself. Hephaestus steps back, looking to attack again, but hesitates. "Why are you here, you're supposed to be in Tartarus," he angrily. Prometheus just smiled tauntingly. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Oh, but I was until I gotten a present from a little friend," Prometheus said. In his hand, a gem appeared and Hephaestus looks at his hand in horror. "I'm sure you recognize this little trinket," he said while tossing the gem up and down.

"Where did you get that?" he said shocked. Hephaestus' power grew and the metal he was standing on started to melt. His fury manifested in his powers, and the land shook almost as if the earth was scared. Prometheus wags his finger in a taunting manner.

"Uh-Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to take the bridge and the two oracles down," he said. Hephaestus realized this and stopped. "Pathetic, you traded your place in this world for power, such is the Will of Chaos," Prometheus said. Hephaestus asked what he was up to.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the ghouls and the behemoths were dead and Zephyrus saved the bus. Using up all his strength, Aiden started to fall, Ash caught him. "Get a good rest, Aiden, you deserve it," Ash said with an almost proud look on his face. As the two Familiars vanish, the sound of sirens filled the air. "Uh-oh, looks like it's time to go," he said. Ash took the exhausted boy on his and ran to a dark alley on the other side of the bridge.

Still on the bridge, Hephaestus and Prometheus continued their 'talk'. "We will stop you and you brethren, Prometheus," he said defiantly. Prometheus stood there unfazed by the empty threat. He turned, done with the Olympian. "Don't you turn your back on me!" he said furiously grasping his hammer.

"You shouldn't worry about me, after all there are six keys left and time is not on your side," Prometheus said. His arrogance radiated from his every being "I can't wait when the Wills of Gaia and Chaos clash again, "he said with a gleeful, sadistic smile on his face. He left leaving Hephaestus with a feeling of uncertainty about this war.

**Next time a Ballad…**


End file.
